


By the Book

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: Hi! I have a request for Emma and/or Sally :) I'd love to read an AU in which Sherlock and John are at Hogwarts, and Snape is impressed by the talent and intelligence of Sherlock :)





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Sherlock in quite a while, so I hope my portrayal of him is okay? It's also been quite a while since I wrote something substantial, so I please let me know on any mistakes you spot! I love the Harry Potter AU because the entire book series was such an innovation with its characters set in such a unique and diverse universe. I hope I've written something that reflects this amazing Wizarding World~

“Oh, this is ridiculous!”

John winced as his potions partner found another victim to poke fun at. Luckily, Professor Snape was out, otherwise Slytherin was bound to lose more than the 50 points Sherlock had already cost them that day.

“You can’t expect anything to happen with that lousy stirring! You need to go back and forth, not go around in circles like the dimwit we already know you are, Anderson.”

Said boy pulled his stirring stick out of his cauldron and shook it at the tall, lanky wizard, liquid flying everywhere.

“More like you’re not able to follow instructions like the illiterate you are, Holmes! Can’t you see that on line 59?  _ Stir the pot clockwise 40 times before letting it sit _ -”

“Preposterous! That’s completely wrong.”

“Wrong?! This textbook has been used for  _ decades _ and you have the audacity to question-”

“Everyone knows that stirring at a constant rate would only set the dissolving Newt Eyes and Aloe Thorns into an inertial motion, where it will ineffectively combine with the Salamander Blood and Yeti Tears. No, it is much faster and  _ smarter _ , which I have no doubt you will never be, to stir back and forth 10 times before extinguishing the fire to avoid boiling the Tiger Lily Nectar out of the solution.”

Sherlock huffed. “Honestly, if you were muggle-born, then I could excuse your pathetic attempts of brewing one of the easiest potions known to wizarding kind, but knowing your ties with the Apothecary in Diagon Alley just makes me more disappointed than necessary.”

Silence filled the classroom before Anderson found his voice.

“How did you-”

“Oh please, that’s elementary. Do you honestly think I wouldn’t recognise that cast iron stirring apparatus you so kindly pointed my way? The fine work of Cassandra O’Hare is a luxury ordinary school students usually do not have. The production of the most inert, magic conducting equipment of this century is a lucrative business, which has accumulated a five month queue on top of the required two years to craft these, which I’m sure you never knew about. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be banging it against your equally rare, handcrafted cauldron, you ungrateful git.”

John was confused. “Inert, but can conduct magic? How?”

“Thank you, John, for always asking the right questions, unlike this one who doesn’t even seem to understand the concept of formulating one. Following instruction without question? How foolish.” Sherlock sneered. “You may as well be the founder of a dead suicider’s fanclub.”

“Sherlock!” cried out Molly, who had been sitting behind them the entire time. “That’s such a horrible thing to do!”

“I know right? Shame on you, Anderson.”

“What?! No! You’re the one who said it!”

“Well, you may as well have said it yourself, being your usual pompous self.”

“How did we even get to this?! All I said was that you’re not able-”

“ _ -to follow the rules _ , yes I heard you the first time. Not all of us are deaf from squeaky beds and animalistic yelps, like a dog was kicked multiple times, non-stop for-

“Shut up, Freak!” Sally stood up, ears red with shame.

Sherlock looked at her with disdain. “Stepping up for your boyfriend-slash-sex friend-slash-coitus partner, are you?”

She sat back down, glaring at her cauldron and pretended she was boiling the infuriating wanker instead of some stupid colour changing potion. With that, the whole room was filled with silence again, before John spoke up.

“What’s wrong with instructions? They help you recreate something, don’t they?”

Sherlock nodded. “Very well, my dear Watson. I shall answer your enquiry.” 

The entire class groaned. Here they go again, diving into the world that only seemed to consist of Sherlock and John.

“While following instructions can help us reproduce something, it does not allow us to innovate, change, or adapt. How are we to continue to improve our society when all we wish to do is  _ follow instructions _ . It cannot be said that you can grow a flower just by planting its seed.”

John nodded. He could see some truth in that.

“It’s the same when you brew a cup of tea. No one person likes the same amount of sugar to milk ratio, nor the same infusion time or the temperature of their beverage. Perhaps, instructions should be perceived more like guidelines, to align our trajectory to, but with a different target in mind. Only through this, will it be possible to hone what is already known.”

A scoff echoed in the classroom.

“You’re delusional,” Jim’s smile looked painful to John, stretching his features tightly, “but that’s what I like about you, Sherlock; you and your brother both.”

Said Holmes sibling visibly cringed, despising the mere thought of Mycroft being liked. Jim misunderstood though and frowned. “Okay, I get it, you and John are a match in heaven, whatever.”

John turned around, sputtering with disagreement, before he quickly swallowed his anger. Professor Snape had returned for goodness knows how long now, eyes drilling straight into the back of Sherlock’s head. Anderson noticed too, and gave the curly haired wizard a smug look.

“5 points to Slytherin.”

Professor Snape then proceeded to walk up to the whiteboard and began writing a different potions recipe for the next class. Sherlock’s eyes were as round as saucers while a grin crept up onto his face. He then began clapping while laughing wholeheartedly at Anderson, before turning to John, his face reading  _ see I told you I’m right John look I impressed him I got points I got validation I _ -

Still, it didn't change the fact that Slytherin was going to lose at least 45 points that day. To John, that still counted Sherlock as trouble.


End file.
